


Chubwook

by aquariuslover



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Star Trek, Super Junior
Genre: Bullies, Ficlet, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariuslover/pseuds/aquariuslover
Summary: Where Ryeowook gets bullied, Changmin intimidates a Vulcan, and Yunho saves the day!





	Chubwook

**Author's Note:**

> A small glimpse at their academy days. It was supposed to be a drabble-but I am incapable of writing anything with less than a 1000 words.

“This is an incredibly bad idea.”  
  
“It most certainly is not,” Changmin firmly stated as he cast his eyes downward towards the shorter cadet who stood outside the classroom with him. “He is in error.”  
  
Ryeowook met Changmin’s gaze and pleaded, “He’s your professor.”  
  
“He is in error.”  
  
“He’s a Vulcan!”  
  
Changmin nodded his head. “Indeed Professor Solok is of Vulcan descent, but he is still in error.”  
  
Ryeowook looked up at the extremely confident cadet and questioned, “But why do you have to be the one to tell him he is wrong?”  
  
“Because I am the one that found his error, it is my duty to science and the mathematical field to correct him.”  
  
Ryeowook whimpered; he knew talking Changmin out of confronting the professor was not even a remote possibility. “I am going to wait out here for you.”  
  
“That is a sufficient compromise, since you lack the intellectual capabilities to contribute to the discussion,” Changmin promptly informed his friend before he entered the classroom.  
  
Ryeowook moaned and leaned against the wall. If it had been anyone else he might have felt insulted, but since it was Changmin he took it in stride. Ryeowook often wondered if Changmin was not the child of two super computers.  
  
Changmin was the smartest person Ryeowook had ever met and his only friend at the academy. Ryeowook frowned as he remembered his inability to make new friends. He blamed his weight and his roommate, Kyuhyun, for his lack of friends. His roommate seemed to loathe him. Ryeowook had hoped that after Kyuhyun’s mother, Admiral Cho, had showed up and scolded her son for his bad behavior it would result in Kyuhyun being nicer to him.  
  
Unfortunately, her visit had not had the desired affect. Kyuhyun’s friends still bullied Ryeowook, but now Kyuhyun usually walked away instead of staying to enjoy their toxic taunts.  
  
Kyuhyun never said anything to him in their dorm either. He never apologized for having his lovers over. Ryeowook knew the academy frowned on fornication between cadets but this never deterred Kyuhyun, who seemed to have an endless supply of one night stands…or hourly stands. Kyuhyun’s lovers never stayed the night.  
  
Ryeowook didn’t understand Kyuhyun in the slightest. Kyuhyun was a huge jerk, but there was something else about him that seemed almost…haunting. Kyuhyun suffered from unimaginably bad nightmares. Ryeowook had awakened him a few times and the look of terror on Kyuhyun’s face made Ryeowook feel sorry for him. A couple of nights ago there had been an exceptionally bad nightmare causing Kyuhyun to violently grab ahold of his wrist when Ryeowook had tried to awaken his distraught roommate. Kyuhyun’s grip had been so tight it had left a bruise on his wrist.  
  
Kyuhyun never discussed the nightmares the next morning, he just acted like nothing had happened and Ryeowook lacked the courage to bring up the subject.  
  
“Chubwook!”  
  
Ryeowook stiffened and inwardly groaned as he heard the voice of the worst bully at the academy. His already short stature immediately felt even shorter.  
  
“Chubwook,” Taecyeon repeated as he neared. “Why are you here? Are you stalking Kyuhyun again?”  
  
“No,” Ryeowook answered immediately.  
  
“Are you lingering outside of the classroom, hoping to catch a glimpse of him?” Jennifer, the girl with Taecyeon, asked.  
  
“No, I didn’t know he was in the classroom,” Ryeowook tried to explain.  
  
“Lies, all lies,” Taecyeon replied, shaking his head in disapproval. “Such a stalker.”  
  
“How many times do we have to tell you…he doesn’t like blubber?” Jennifer nastily inquired, while looking at Ryeowook as if he disgusted her.  
  
“Oh, Jenny, don’t be so mean to him. The little piggy can’t help it,” Taecyeon said mockingly as he reached up and pinched Ryeowook’s cheeks tightly. “Remember, it is not cool to stalk someone.”  
  
“Please, stop,” Ryeowook begged as he tried to loosen Taecyeon’s grip on him but failed.  
  
“Taecyeon, be careful he isn’t used to people touching him…he might fall in love with you.”  
  
“No such luck,” Taecyeon bemoaned loudly, not relinquishing his grip on Ryeowook’s face. “He only stalks Kyuhyun…which isn’t fair. I want a little piggy of my very own.”  
  
“What is going on here?” an authoritative voice demanded.  
  
Taecyeon let go of Ryeowook instantly and backed away from him.  
  
Ryeowook looked in the direction of the voice and was startled to find Changmin’s older brother standing in the hall. Jung Yunho was the star upperclassmen. He was the most decorated cadet at the academy and held many special honors. Ryeowook had never met him officially but everyone knew of him. Flanking Yunho were his two best friends, Cadets Kangin and Yoochun.  
  
“Someone tell me what is going on here, now!” Yunho commanded.  
  
Taecyeon and Jennifer both jumped and Taecyeon quickly blurted out, “We were just having a little fun.”  
  
Jennifer quickly added, “We were just playing.”  
  
Yunho’s eyes stared into theirs as if he could read their minds, and he did not look the slightest bit amused. Yunho stepped forward, looked directly at Taecyeon and questioned, “And why did you have your hands on him?”  
  
“Umm…we…were playing,” Taecyeon stammered, cowering in front of the other man.  
  
Yunho’s eyes narrowed, he wasn’t buying any of it. “Your type of playing is not allowed at the academy. Your playing is a form of assault. You are on report, cadet. Now leave my presence immediately, both of you. And if I ever hear of either of you giving this cadet a moment’s grief again it will be the end of your very short careers in Star Fleet. Do you understand me?”  
  
“Yes, Sir!” Jennifer and Taecyeon both yelped.  
  
Ryeowook watched in disbelief as his two tormenters fled.  
  
Cadet Yoochun smiled brightly and clutched his chest. “Yunho, I love it when you make people pee their pants.”  
  
Yunho gave his friend a long suffering look before walking up to Ryeowook. “I am very sorry this happened to you.”  
  
Ryeowook gaped up at the upperclassman, amazed. “It’s not…it’s not your fault. Thank you…thank you so much!”  
  
“If it occurs again you must notify me.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“You are Changmin’s friend, correct?”  
  
Ryeowook nodded his head quickly.  
  
Cadet Kangin tilted his head to the side and asked mystified, “Since when did Changmin have friends? I thought he just tolerated the rest of humanity.”  
  
Yoochun pressed his hands to his belly and declared, “Miracles never cease to amaze me. My favorite robot has a friend. It makes me feel all tingly inside.”  
  
Yunho smiled at his friends’ behavior and told Ryeowook, “As you might have noticed, befriending Changmin is no simple feat, so thank you.”  
  
“You are welcome,” Ryeowook gushed at the upper classman. “I like Changmin…he is really smart.”  
  
“He is,” Yunho agreed.  
  
“Speaking of smart,” Yoochun warned, “don’t forget the SOS Professor Solok sent you demanding that you come and retrieve Changmin from his presence. We wouldn’t want Solok to go all prehistoric Vulcan on your baby boy.”  
  
Yunho sighed and headed for the door, reminded of his original mission. “This should be fun.”  
  
Yoochun snorted and pointed at Ryeowook. “If they start giving you hell again, you can always tell me. I love to bully bullies.”  
  
“Yoochun,” Yunho warned, stepping out of the way as Kyuhyun stepped out of the classroom.  
  
Yoochun sighed dramatically and proclaimed, “It isn’t bullying when I do it…it’s just good, clean fun.”  
  
Kangin pushed Yoochun toward Yunho and the classroom. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, get to moving. We have to save either Changmin or Solok.”  
  
“My money is on Changmin,” Yoochun responded as the three upper classmen disappeared inside of Solok’s classroom.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Ryeowook jumped, startled by Kyuhyun’s question. He was so busy basking in the presence of the three upper classmen he hadn’t noticed his roommate. Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun and with a surge of new found bravery informed him, “Your buddies Taecyeon and Jennifer…just got in big trouble.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For being mean to me,” Ryeowook told his roommate while rubbing his hands together gleefully. “Jung Yunho caught them…and he’s awesome. He put Taecyeon on report! How do you like that?”  
  
Kyuhyun shrugged. “I don’t care.”  
  
“But…but aren’t they your friends?”  
  
Kyuhyun’s gaze narrowed in on Ryeowook’s hands as he answered, “Not really, they are more like lackeys. I don’t care what happens to them.”  
  
Ryeowook’s mouth fell open; he was speechless…could Kyuhyun be more of a jerk?  
  
“Aren’t you a doctor?” Kyuhyun questioned hastily as he stepped toward Ryeowook, took his left wrist, and exposed the bruise. “Why have you not healed this?”  
  
A doubly stunned Ryeowook looked down at the bruise from where Kyuhyun had gripped him tightly two nights ago. “I didn’t…I didn’t think about it.”  
  
“How can you not think about it? You are a doctor.”  
  
“On Baylor…we just had to wait for stuff to heal.”  
  
Kyuhyun shook his head, disgusted. “You are not on Baylor anymore and you should heal yourself.”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
Kyuhyun let go of Ryeowook and took a step back before apologizing, “I am sorry…about that.”  
  
Ryeowook just gaped at Kyuhyun and asked in disbelief, “You are?”  
  
“Yes,” the other man replied as he looked down at his feet. “I know I am a big jerk to you…but it’s only because I have severe mommy issues.”  
  
“Mommy issues?”  
  
“Mommy issues like you can’t possibly imagine…and that she forced you on me. That really rubbed me the wrong way.”  
  
“I didn’t know… _she forced me on you_?”  
  
Kyuhyun nodded his head and explained, “She has been talking about you for years…about how nice you are. I hated you before I ever met you.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“But I am sorry for hurting your wrist…I didn’t mean to…when I have those dreams…I don’t know what I am doing.”  
  
“Why do you have those dreams?”  
  
“I can’t tell you.”  
  
“I won’t tell anyone,” Ryeowook replied. “It will be a doctor confidentiality sort of thing.”  
  
“No, I literally can’t tell you…it’s classified.”  
  
Ryeowook’s eyes widened. He knew both of Kyuhyun’s parents were admirals, but why would Kyuhyun’s nightmares be classified…what could have happened to him? “Okay…”  
  
“Not that I would tell you anyway…or anyone for that matter,” Kyuhyun stated, but he looked worried as he asked, “Have I said anything…anything peculiar during my dreams?”  
  
“No,” Ryeowook answered. “Not really…you just scream…you scream a lot.”  
  
“I would be grateful if you didn’t mention my dreams to anyone.”  
  
“I won’t, but they aren’t dreams…they are horrible nightmares…horrible,” Ryeowook said correcting the other cadet. “I never knew anybody who had nightmares like that. Have you tired to get help?”  
  
Kyuhyun closed his eyes. “Yes, for years. My mother is convinced she can help me or find me help, but she can’t. There is no cure for the drea—nightmares.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“I am sure.”  
  
“That’s awful,” Ryeowook told his roommate. “But there must be a way to get rid of them.”  
  
Kyuhyun opened his eyes, turned his back on Ryeowook and started walking away. “I assure you there isn’t.”  
  
Ryeowook watched as the other man walked away. His roommate confused him, confused him a lot, but there was one thing he knew for certain. He knew if Kyuhyun let him…he could help him. He could feel it…he didn’t know why…but he knew he could help.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Expectation's ficlet.


End file.
